


375.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	375.

"Sis, there's finally a report about you," Jaebeom told to Nayeon. "I don't care. As long as they won't approach me for their report shits," Nayeon commented. "Your language, Nayeon," Taecyeon reminded her. 

"Nayeon-ah, how are you feeling?" Chairman Im asked. Nayeon sighed. "I feel suffocated, Abeoji," she answered honestly. "That's fine. It's your first time!" Chairman Im lively stated. 

"Chin up and smile, Nayeon! This is your time to shine," Yoona said. 

"So, shall we?" Taecyeon asked. "Where are we going?" Taecyeon offered his arm. "We'll talk to some potential business partners."

Mina didn't know how long she was talking to their business partners. If only her parents came with her, she wouldn't be in her situation. Mina thought that it was fine that her father lets her represent their company but of course, there were also cons from it. 

"Where's your father, Mina-san?" Mina forcefully let out a smile. That was the nth time people asking her about her father. "My father is currently enjoying his vacation right now."

A man was approaching her. All the people around her started buzzing to each other. The man stopped in front of her. "It's nice to finally meet you, Myoui Mina," he said. 

Mina smiled awkwardly and bowed. The man bowed at her, too. 

"I'm Kim Junmyeon of Kim Enterprises," he introduced and offered his hand. 

Kim Enterprises was on the top of Asia's Business Industry. In front of Mina was the CEO of the Kim Enterprises. Kim Junmyeon was one of the youngest CEO and one of the most successful bachelors in Asia. 

"You know, it's kinda rude not to shake someone's hand when he or she is offering a handshake," Junmyeon snapped her. 

Mina immediately shook his hand. "I'm sorry. I was just shocked that you approached me."

Junmyeon chuckled. "Would you like to accompany me tonight? We have a lot to talk about."

Mina pursed her lips. She didn't like the tone of Junmyeon. She just hoped that the man was interested to be her business partner. 

"So?" Junmyeon asked again. 

Mina sighed. "Sure, Mister Kim," she answered.

"Drop the formality, Mina. Besides, we're acquainted now," Junmyeon offered his arm. 

Mina looked around to check if Nayeon was around. "I'm doing this for the company," she thought. Mina clung her arm on Junmyeon's. 

Junmyeon led her to his table. 

"Ya, Junmyeon-ah! You're no fair," his friend exclaimed. "I found her first," Junmyeon shrugged. 

Mina smiled at Junmyeon's friends. 

"Oh yeah, before I forget. They're my friends slash business affiliates. That is Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Amber Liu, and Kim Taeyeon," Junmyeon introduced. 

Mina bowed at them. "Hi! I'm Myoui Mina."

"You look more beautiful in real life," Amber stated. Mina blushed. "Thank you."

Junmyeon pulled a seat for Mina. "Oh, thank you," Mina softly said. "You're lucky you approached her first," Sehun said to Junmyeon. "As if you like the crowd," Taeyeon commented. 

"Junmyeon-ah!"

Junmyeon's group turned around to see who called. 

"Yoona-ya!" Junmyeon exclaimed.

Mina turned around. She saw Im Yoona with Nayeon's twin brother, Im Jaebeom. She froze. Jaebeom looked at her then bowed. Mina did so, too. 

"Oh! What do we have here?" Yoona turned to Mina. "I invited her as my date," Junmyeon answered. Mina bowed at her. Yoona's eyebrow twitched. "Really?"

Yoona and Junmyeon's group continued to talk to each other for almost an hour. Jaebeom didn't talk and just stayed beside his cousin. 

"We should get going now," Yoona declared. "What? It's been like an hour only," Jongin said. "We need to check out Chairman Im. He's alone because Taecyeon talked to his 'potential business partners'." 

Junmyeon laughed. "I heard he brought a date. I'm curious." Jaebeom cleared his throat. Yoona sneakily nudged him. 

Mina started to have cold sweats. 

Yoona laughed awkwardly. "Why are you suddenly curious?" she asked. Junmyeon shrugged. "This is the first time I saw him bringing other girl."

"Watch out," she warned then looked at Mina. 

Mina started thinking that Yoona knows that she's Nayeon's girlfriend. She didn't know if Yoona was warning her or Junmyeon.

"Oppa, can we rest for a few minutes? My feet are tired already," Nayeon whispered to Taecyeon. The siblings were standing for not less than two hours spending time with businessmen and women. Nayeon pouted when Taecyeon faced her. She always pout when asking something to her brother. Of course, Taecyeon would give in. She's Im Nayeon. 

"Don't you wanna meet Mina?" Taecyeon asked. Nayeon's face lit up. "What kind of question is that?" Taecyeon chuckled. "So, are we going to rest or are we going to find Mina?" 

Nayeon was really relieved because Taecyeon didn't introduce her as his younger sister and as the future CEO of Im Co. 

"Let's end this shit up and find my girl," Nayeon stated. "Watch your words, Nayeon," Taecyeon warned.

The two started joining the crowd not to talk to businessmen and women but to search for Myoui Mina. 

In the middle of the crowd, they found Yoona and Jaebeom. 

"Your girlfriend has a date," Yoona told Nayeon. "Noona!" Jaebeom called. "What? I just told her what I saw," Yoona said nonchalantly. 

Nayeon sighed. "I wanna see her." Yoona folded her arms. "She's with Junmyeon."

"He's curious about Taecyeon bringing a date who's not Im Yoona," Yoona added. "So, I wish you luck."

Jaebeom shrugged at Nayeon. 

"Let's go?" Taecyeon asked. "I suggest that you should not continue searching for her," Yoona stated. "I should bring Junmyeon some tea, then," Taecyeon said. 

Nayeon knew what her brother was talking about. She didn't complain. She just wanted to see Mina. 

"Lucky girl," Yoona stated when Taecyeon and Nayeon left. 

Mina laughed at Junmyeon's joke. 

"Oh come on, Mina! You're laughing at a daddy joke?" Amber exclaimed. "He's not funny at all," Sehun stated. "Ya!" Junmyeon shouted at them. 

Taeyeon copied Junmyeon. Everyone laughed including Mina.

"Taeyeon is more funnier than him," Jongin said. "I agree," Sehun and Amber agreed. Taeyeon shrugged proudly. 

Mina enjoyed Junmyeon and his friends' company and didn't realize that Nayeon and Taecyeon saw them already. 

"Omo! Isn't that Im Taecyeon?" Taeyeon asked when she saw him with Nayeon walking towards their table. 

Mina turned to check. She flushed when she met Nayeon's gaze.

"So, it is real," Jongin uttered. "Well, yeah, obviously," Sehun said.

"Oh shut up. The girl's lit," Amber commented. 

Junmyeon stood up to talk to Taecyeon. The others did so, too. They bowed at Taecyeon when they arrived their table. Taecyeon bowed back. 

Nayeon slightly bowed at them, too. She then glared at Mina. 

"It's been a while, Junmyeon-ah," Taecyeon declared. Taecyeon and Junmyeon shook hands. 

"Yeah, it is. Would you like to introduce the pretty lady beside you?" Junmyeon asked. 

Nayeon forced a smile. Taecyeon cleared his throat. "This is Nayeon," he introduced. Junmyeon offered his hand. "Kim Junmyeon, Miss Nayeon," he introduced. Nayeon accepted his hand. "She's my sister," Taecyeon added. 

"Sister?" Junmyeon asked. "Yeah. She's the twin sister of Jaebeom," Taecyeon answered. 

"Oh, daebak! You and Chairman Im did a great job on hiding them for years!" Junmyeon stated.

"We need to," Taecyeon said then turned to Mina. "I see. Your date is Miss Mina?"

Junmyeon grinned. "Yep. When I heard that she's alone, I immediately find her."

Nayeon strangled Junmyeon in her mind. She hated the guts of him. 

"She was surrounded by men so I took the chance to get her out of her situation," Junmyeon added. 

Nayeon cleared her throat. Mina was still looking at her. "May I excuse myself? I need to go to the washroom," she said. 

"Do you know the way?" Taeyeon asked. Nayeon nodded then smiled at her. "Yes, thank you."

Mina licked her lips. "I'll show you the way." Nayeon raised her eyebrow. "It's obvious that you don't know where the washroom is, Miss Im."

"Please go with my sister, Miss Mina," Taecyeon stated. 

Nayeon pinned Mina against the wall of the cubicle. "You're fucking killing me."

"H-huh?"

Nayeon leaned in to whisper at Mina's ear. "That fucking dress you're wearing right now."

Mina blushed very hard. "I-Is it bad?" she asked. "You're stunning with that dress, babe. But I prefer you being naked," Nayeon answered. Mina felt the chills. 

"Why are you with that asshole?" Nayeon asked. Mina sighed. "Business, Miss Im."

"Is it business only?" Nayeon asked meaningfully. 

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Nayeon moved away from Mina. She closed the toilet with its lid. "Then put your leg here."

Mina looked at her curiously. "W-Why?"

"Put it."

"But I'm wearing a dress."

"Fold it up."

"Nayeon, it'll be ruined."

"Okay, fine. Forget it," Nayeon stated. She was about to go out of the cubicle but Mina gripped her wrist. 

With the help of the slit of Mina's dress, she put her one leg on the toilet's lid. She also removed her heel she's wearing. "H-here."

"Well, aren't you a good girl," Nayeon stated with her arms folded. 

Mina looked down. 

"Take off your undies," Nayeon commanded. 

"W-what?!"

Nayeon stared at her. Mina rolled her eyes, sighed then removed her undies. "You can't bring this home. My dress has slits."

"I know, babe," Nayeon said. "Too bad I can't give you marks because of this fucking dress."

Mina giggled. "You can give me those after this event."

"Is your lipstick kiss proof? I requested mine to be kiss proof," Nayeon said.

"I actually always wear kiss proof when attending events like this," Mina explained. "You what?!" Nayeon hissed.

Mina grinned at her.

"You're crazy, Miss Myoui."

"This is the first time I'm trying this product," Mina said.

"Uh-huh."

"Y-Yeah, b-babe." Nayeon inserted her fingers on Mina. Mina bit her lip.

"This is torture, babe," Nayeon declared. "I-I know," Mina answered weakly.

Nayeon started thrusting deeper. Mina was trying to be quiet.

"Faster, babe—ah, there!" Mina exclaimed when Nayeon hit her spot.

Nayeon didn't go faster. She was teasing Mina. On the other hand, Mina lost her patience. She clung her arms on Nayeon's nape, pulled her closer the started thrusting herself faster.

Nayeon chuckled. She was about to remove her fingers to punish Mina but Mina moved too fast.

Mina's moans were getting loud so Nayeon shut her up by kissing her. Nayeon thrusted in and out.

After a few seconds, Nayeon felt the tightening of Mina's core. She sucked Mina's lips then thrusted faster and faster until Mina came.

They panted.

"I'm still finishing you up, babe," Nayeon said while panting.

Nayeon squatted then went inside Mina's dress.

"Ah, fuuuck! Nayeooon!" Mina moaned.

Nayeon's tongue did the work. Mina tried to keep quiet but she failed. Good thing she knew the building and that the washroom was uncrowded. She also locked the door of the washroom, just in case.

Mina had nothing to hold on to. She almost fell but Nayeon kept her still.

Mina came for the second time, reaching her ecstasy.

"I wish I could drink you up," Nayeon said resting her head on Mina's shoulder.

Nayeon reached for the tissue. "Sit down, babe."

Mina sat down. Nayeon squatted again to wipe Mina's thighs. Mina was relieved that her dress wasn't wet because of her liquids falling down from her.

"Y-You're unbelievable, N-Nayeon," she softly stated.

Nayeon smiled. "I told you. I'm Im Nayeon."

"I love you," Mina pecked Nayeon. "I love you, too. I love you so much," Nayeon hugged her.


End file.
